


don't go

by overtureenvelops



Series: wake up with me [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunk dummies, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtureenvelops/pseuds/overtureenvelops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're pretty."</p><p>"And you're <i>drunk.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go

**Author's Note:**

> whoa whoa whoa!! y'all are thirsty as fuck for a/r fic and i did not realize. most of these little snippets have been written on my phone, but now i know i've gotta bring out the big guns/laptop. you can expect a lengthier fic in the near future. for now, though, enjoy this tiny thing.

They stumble into their tent one night after a post-war celebration.

Well, Raven stumbles, anyway. Abby is too busy (and too sober) trying to guide her in a straight line while also swatting away the clumsy hands that seem to keep finding her ass all the way across camp.

"You're pretty," Raven says once they're inside.

"And you're drunk," Abby replies, smirking. "Arms up."

Raven complies, lifting her arms up so Abby can pull her shirt up and over her head. "Bra on or off?" Abby asks as she drops the shirt on the ground of the tent.

"I dunno doc," Raven says, trying to be seductive as she raises a brow and accidentally lets out a hiccup. "Depends what you have in mind."

Abby's amused, fingers already reaching for the clasp of Raven's bra. "Well, honey, considering you're swaying on your feet and can't even see straight, I'm thinking it's time for you to sleep."

"You're no fun," Raven pouts as her head pops through the top of a new t-shirt, hair messy and eyes squinting against the dim light of the lantern next to them. Her leg brace and pants are off before she knows it, and she's being gently lowered to the ground.

"You're plenty for the both of us," Abby hands her a canteen. "Here, drink this. All of it."

"Aye aye, captain," she says, and there may or may not be a mock salute somewhere in there. She downs the water before collapsing backwards onto her mat, a moan escaping her lips at the comfort of being in bed after a long day.

Abby pulls a blanket over her, smiling softy as she runs her fingers through Raven's hair that has somehow come down during the endeavor. "I've still got to make some rounds. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Abby presses a kiss to Raven's forehead and pushes herself up, making her way to the opening of the tent and saying, "Get some sleep."

"Mm," Raven's hums and lets out a sleepy sigh. "Love you," and it's quiet enough that Abby's not sure if she dreamed it.

Nonetheless, she looks back on the sleeping girl and replies softly, "I love you too."

She smiles all the way to medical.


End file.
